What a Beautiful Girl
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki's written a little song for a certain someone, but who? NatNao oneshot, Happy Birthday to Nao!


**Author: Phew, I hope I published this just in time for Nao's Birthday, thanx Tenshuki for reminding us. The starting song is a rewritten version of the song 'What a wonderful world' by Louis Armstrong, if you haven't listened to it you should. Enjoy this little Birthday fic! **

**-0-0-**

_I see eyes of green, rosed hair too _

_These feelings bloom, between me and you _

_And I think to myself what a beautiful girl _

_I see the dark of pain, with hopes of life _

_Through all the storms, you concealed the light _

_And I think to myself what a beautiful girl _

_The coldness of the time, just simply passes by _

_Our true emotions, are covered with lies_

_I see us exchanging glance saying 'what's with you?' _

_We're really saying I love you _

_I held you when you cried; I'll never know _

_This feeling I have, guess I'll never show _

_And I think to myself what a beautiful girl _

_Yes I think to myself what a beautiful girl _

Escaping a sigh from her lips, the cobalt haired girl wondered her eyes over towards the flame haired girl sitting quietly no more than a few feet away from her. The blunette could taste the dryness in her mouth as her body tensed up; the silence coming from the two drove the blunette to fear the worst. Eyes shifted awkwardly away from each other, trying to avoid direct contact with the other. '_It's now or never_' with that single phrase driving around in her mind, the blunette approached the girl.

The girl sat there quietly with curious eyes, watching as the cobalt haired girl approached her. '_Just keep it cool Nao, keep it cool. Just wait for Natsuki to say it_' keeping a straight face; Nao concealed any emotions as she waited for the moment to reveal her true desires.

The atmosphere turned silent, as though time itself came to a stop. Standing high with strong willed emerald eyes, Natsuki's gaze lowered down to face the flame haired girl. Finding no words coming from her tongue, Natsuki kneeled down on both knees to face the girl on the same level. Both eyes never looked away as both girls became lost within the trance. Natsuki's eyes softened at the sight of the girl before, taking a brief moment to gaze upon the girl's cheerful lime stained eyes. Finding the right words to say, Natsuki's mouth began to gape only to be cut off from the girl before her.

"I didn't know you could write a song" came the smug comment from Nao, leaving a silent and awkward atmosphere behind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" losing her cool, Natsuki clenched her teeth fiercely at the sight of the cheeky flamed haired girl, cocking a sly grin at her.

"It means you still never cease to amaze me" the grin was replaced with that of a warm smile on Nao's lips as she gazed upon the blunette's emerald gem eyes.

"Nao, I-" Natsuki was cut short by the sole finger placed against her lips, tracing it down to find it was Nao's.

"I know what you're going to say Natsuki" a sly smile grew along Nao's lips as she giggled lightly at the sight of a blushing Natsuki before her. "You can do the laundry today if you want to that badly"

"What? That's not what I wanted to say!" Natsuki erupted into a small fit of rage, dispite Nao looking not the least bit unchanged from Natsuki's response.

"Oh, you wanted to say you love me?"

"Yes, I wanted to say I love you-" stopping after the last word, Natsuki paused momentarily to realise she had just fallen into the flamenette's trap.

"Then why didn't you say so" grabbing hold of Natsuki by her collar, Nao brought the two of them close before capturing the blunette in a soft, gentle kiss.

Natsuki's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of this contact before she gently eased her way back, closing her eyes to embrace the kiss. Taking the opportunity to take command of the situation, Natsuki slowly ascended her body up, making sure to keep the kiss locked firmly as she sat herself down on Nao, straddling her legs around Nao's waist.

Breaking away from the kiss briefly for air, Nao slyly grinned at the position Natsuki had placed herself in. "My, my, getting kinky already?" Nao was met with her response from the blunette of a soft red blush.

"Only if Nao begs me too" fighting back with words, Natsuki smiled surely of herself watching as this time Nao was the one to blush. A moment's silence passed before Natsuki rested her chin over Nao's shoulder. "Does Nao want me to say it?"

"Hai..."

"I love you, Nao" Natsuki whispered seductively into Nao's ears, embracing the flame haired girl in a hug.

"Thank you Natsuki, this is the best Birthday ever" Nao smiled warmly, wrapping her arms tightly around the blunette's waist.

"Huh, it's your Birthday?"

**-End-**

**Author: It's been a long time since I've really published any new stories, for some reason these days I've just lost my motivation to write. As for ending this story on that line, I just wanted to add a bit of humour to this oneshot, just for fun. I apologise if this may have seemed a bit rushed, like I said I haven't done much writing in a long time. I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot, and don't forget to read and review, and wish Nao a Happy Birthday!**


End file.
